


Sweet Valentione

by sorayai



Series: G'raha Tia x Beth Draconic [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorayai/pseuds/sorayai
Summary: Love is in the air as Valentione's celebrations and decorations can be seen all over Eorzea. G'raha Tia takes it upon himself to create a special crystal which contains the essence of his love for the Warrior of Light, meaning to propose to her.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: G'raha Tia x Beth Draconic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188245
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Valentione

G'raha Tia was never very skilled at making sweets, and during the time of year when everyone was making confectionaries for their beloved, he found himself at an impasse. It had only been a month since he had journeyed to Reve'Un Dallis with the Warrior of Light and solidified his relationship with her in the eyes of the Dravanians.

He became fascinated with Revernite and the Aeon Crystal especially, speaking about it at length with the dragons of Anyx Trine, as well as the other Scions. He saw the Aeon Crystal refined into dust that went into the forging of a new set of Drachen Armor--now dubbed the _Sasvata._ He felt at ease to see her adorned in the new gear, but a part of him always recalled her hesitation to use the Aeon Crystal to strengthen Sasvata.

Thus, he had been busy as of late, trying to replicate the magicks employed by the ancient dragons during the Rite of Aeon's Verse. He hoped, at least, to create a crystal capable of holding his own emotions and used his knowledge of the spirit vessels as a base for his new creation. Memories and souls were somewhat different from emotions as they were a static type of 'energy' whereas feelings were more fluid.

He thought back to Aether Rings, an old accessory crafted by the Allagans which contained the emotions and aether of one lover, meant to protect the other. Having sparked an idea, he mentioned to the Warrior of Light about wishing to take an excursion to Azys Lla...

=====

"Hm? You want to go to Azys Lla? Well... I guess I can imagine why, since there's a lot of Allagan stuff there... but any particular reason?" You eyed him curiously when he fidgeted.

"There is something I wish to research."

You crossed your arms and tilted your head, and he smiled awkwardly at you, slowly rubbing one arm. "Okay, I can see you are trying to hide it from me...so I won't pressure you further. Before we go though, you know about Tiamat, don't you?"

He widened his eyes before looking down at the ground. "Aye... I know of the poor dragon's fate. It pains me to know just how much ruin was caused by the Allagan Empire's acts..."

"You look as though you were responsible, Raha. Don't worry," you smiled sadly, reaching out to pet his head until he raised his eyes. "I just... want to help her. I visited her a few times, but she won't forgive herself for summoning a shade of Bahamut."

G'raha Tia placed a hand to his chin, pondering. "Hmm... Something to help her cope with the pain..." He winced slightly, empathizing with Tiamat. "When I woke in the Crystal Tower and learned that you had been...killed, some decades earlier, I felt indescribably lonely. Guilty. Powerless. Aside from my Ironworks companions, two things gave me succor: the tome penned by Count Fortemps, and...the diary you had given me."

Your eyes widened. "What if we could give Tiamat something like that? Something like... a Revernite crystal. Full of Bahamut's memories and dreams...and love for Tiamat."

The Miqo'te's ears bobbed slightly. "Perhaps the two had an Aeon Crystal of their own?"

"Yeah...but no doubt it is gone now...seeing how Bahamut and Tiamat ended up," you sighed. "I... hate the Allagan Empire. I know they were not all bad, but..."

"...I know," G'raha said, taking one of your hands into his. "That is why I have always endeavored to use what remains of their legacy to bring something good to the world. In their pursuit of knowledge and power, the Allagan Empire trampled upon many... I am not saying they were right in their actions, but... their technological advancements were truly exemplary. If only things could have turned out differently..."

"Hmph, they destroyed themselves in the end. What good is knowledge and power if that happens? Just like _them_..." You shook your head. "Pursuit of power and technology is meaningless if it leads people to step over others and cause so much suffering."

"Aye... There is a thin line indeed. That is why I have such a deep admiration for Cid and the Ironworks," G'raha said with a smile. "Freedom through technology. I am certain there were many within the Allagan Empire who felt much the same, thus I cannot paint them all with the same brush. At any rate...if I can help to undo some of the damage the ancient Allagans have wrought, I will do so without hesitation."

You nodded slowly and squeezed his hand. "I know you will. I'm sorry," you closed your eyes. "I got a little angry there. I just... can't get it out of my mind. The _things_ they did in Azys Lla... But perhaps you will better understand to see it with your own eyes, rather than read about it in a tome. I mean no offense by that; I only feel that...words alone cannot do it justice."

He smiled warily. "I am sorry that my request seems to have brought you so much discomfort, but perhaps it will ease your mind somewhat if we witness it together. We will see what can be done," he slowly moved closer and embraced you gently. "If there is anything you would like me to do... you need only ask me, Beth."

"...I want to help Tiamat," you sighed. "When I think of what the Allagans did to her...to Bahamut..."

"If there is a way to bring her succor, we shall surely find it... Together." G'raha looked up at you and smiled, trying to raise your spirits.

"I-- I know... Even Midgardsormr could not convince her, but I don't want to give up."

G'raha stepped away and glanced at his Aether Ring for a moment. "I wish to meet Tiamat as well, when we journey to Azys Lla together. Though I suspect she will sense my Allagan blood..."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," you responded, heading to the door. "Anyway, let's get going, Raha. It's a long way to Azys Lla."

"Aye... I shall prepare some sandwiches for our venture," he smiled sweetly and followed after you, his tail wagging cautiously. "Are you all right...?"

"...That place just holds a lot of bad memories for me," you did not turn around as you left the Rising Stones and headed out into Mor Dhona with him. "...We lost Ysayle. It was only thanks to her we were able to reach Azys Lla," you explained. "We had become close during the short time we knew each other. ...I miss her. I miss Haurchefant, too."

G'raha's ears drooped. "Do you know why I wanted to go to Azys Lla?"

"Why, Raha?" You glanced back at him, pulling out the keys to your Mana Cutter.

"I... wished to research how to craft Aether Rings in hopes that I could combine it with my knowledge of the spirit vessel, to create something akin to an Aeon Crystal... albeit, with only _my_ emotions. I... remember how disappointed you were to use it as a material for the Sasvata armor. I know I cannot replace it, but..." G'raha rubbed one arm, his tail waving bashfully.

You turned and reached out to pat his head once again. "I'm always making you worry, aren't I? I felt selfish to have used something like that for such a reason, even though you insisted. Rather, it should be me wanting to make something for you..."

He touched the Aether Ring before smiling up at you. "But you already have. Not just this ring, but so much more..." He held one hand over his heart. "You have given me more than I could ever ask for, Beth. So--"

Swept up in your emotions, you pulled him close and pressed your lips to his, kissing him deeply yet gently. His fur prickled in surprise before he gradually relaxed and wrapped his arms around your waist, returning your kiss with equal passion.

Yet when you heard some of Mor Dhona's townspeople chattering in the background, you realized that you had kissed him in public and backed away shyly. The two of you stared at each other, red-faced, and continued on your way.

"'Tis nearly Valentione's, is it not?" G'raha mentioned as the two of you headed to the place where you kept your Mana Cutter.

"That's right," you said. "If not for the decorations set out in the three cities, I would have forgotten it was coming soon..." You smiled thoughtfully. "I think it's a silly celebration, but I'll enjoy being silly with you this year."

"I-Indeed," G'raha blushed deeply. "I feel much the same..."

=====

The trip to Azys Lla was lengthy, as was to be expected, but you used the time to tell G'raha all about your first visit to the floating landmass. By the time you landed, you were feeling quite hungry and brought G'raha's basket of sandwiches with you, helping yourself as he immediately made his way to the terminal in search of information.

"Find anything?" you asked, hold out a sandwich to his lips. He was slightly startled, then glanced to you with a small smile.

"There are a few entries. Most detail the tradition of presenting the rings, but..." G'raha took a bite of the sandwich, his tail wagging thoughtfully. "Mm!" He swallowed. "This looks promising. The concept was derived from some sort of weapon augment," he explained. "A prominent aetherochemical scientist who had become disenchanted with the idea of war... and had lost his beloved because of it. I see..."

You picked another sandwich from the basket, sitting on one of the cubes near the terminal, still holding G'raha's sandwich up to his mouth. Sometimes he would take a nibble or two before he continued reading, completely immersed. "You look adorable when you're leaning in so intently to read what's on the terminal, Raha."

His ears waggled and he glanced at you with a bashful expression. "Ah... W-Well, 'tis the first time I've been here, and I cannot help but feel overwhelmed with excitement. Reading something from an ancient terminal that has been here since the Allagan Empire's apex fills me with such curiosity. Had I the time, I would read everything I could."

"Hehe... Well, you can take your time," you said, reaching for another sandwich. "I like seeing you look so happy, Raha. It's rare I actually get to see you in your element like this."

The Miqo'te's face flushed slightly, and he tried to remain focused on the terminal as you touched the sandwich to his lips again. He took it from you and munched on it thoughtfully, his eyes glued to the terminal's projected screen. "The first thing is to find a special crystal with which to craft the ring... Hmmm..." His eyes widened and his ears pricked up.

"What did you find?" "It... says here that 'dragon crystals' work best for the purpose. The Allagan Empire hoarded them when they attacked Meracydia and captured Bahamut and Tiamat."

"So they're made with Revernite..." You shook your head. "...In that case, won't this be useless information for our purposes...?"

"Not necessarily," G'raha said, his ears drooping. "I am currently reading about the modifications needed to create the ring's crystal. Hm... I see... 'Tis a delicate process, with intricate spells required... but I believe I can replicate it!" His tail began to wag happily.

"So, you are going to try and make something like an Aeon Crystal with your own emotions..." You murmured. "What will you do with it? I-I mean... You said you want to make it for me..." After logging out of the terminal, G'raha turned to you as he ate the last of his sandwich.

"Why, give it to you as a present, of course," he smiled. "I want to make it something small that you can, perhaps, keep in your pocket. A good luck charm of sorts. If for some reason I... am not around, I would hope that..." He rubbed his arm shyly. "...the warmth of my love for you would keep you from feeling lonely."

You pulled him closer and placed your head on his, hugging him gently as you closed your eyes. "And why wouldn't you be around, Raha? Not that I don't like your idea. In fact, I might like to use this crystal you make as the jewel for my Eternal Bonding ring... perhaps you can teach me how to make one as well, and we'll craft that into a ring for you!"

He wiggled out from your embrace, his ears bobbing shyly. "A-An Eternal Bonding ring..." G'raha held up his Aether Ring with a smile. "Beth... You..." He rubbed his arm again, his eyes wandering to the ground. "...W-Well, at any rate, please allow me some time to perfect the process. I cannot promise that I will succeed, that is why I was trying to keep it a secret."

You reached out and touched his face and he gradually met your gaze. "It was just a thought, Raha. No, I think I will do something different for your ring. I suppose I will have to think on it longer... Hmmm..." You crossed your arms and began to ponder it deeply...

Suddenly, G'raha touched his lips to your forehead, smiling when you looked at him in surprise. "I will cherish any symbol of your love you give me, even if it is not a physical object. Every look, every touch...every kiss," he leaned in closer. "Means the world to me...Beth."

You blushed, avoiding his gaze and he snickered, embracing you and pressing his lips to yours, kissing you softly and sweetly. "I look forward to the day when we become eternally bonded in the eyes of the Twelve, as well... but I do not need a ceremony to know that I will be at your side for the rest of my days, my Warrior of Light. Today, tomorrow, and always... I am yours."

"R-Raha..." You covered your face with a hand as you looked away from him, your heart racing. "L-Let's get going, back to the Rising Stones," you said, hopping off of the cube and picking up the basket. "We should eat the rest of these sandwiches during our flight back."

You walked away from him quickly, but he strode on alongside you, his tail wagging as he grinned slyly at you. "'Tis not often I get to see you looking so flustered," he said teasingly. "Ah... I feel as though I am falling in love with you again every day we are together."

"Stop being so sweet!" You cried. "It's so difficult to resist you, you know?" "R-Resist me?"

You let the question hang in the air until you reached the Mana Cutter and took your seat, handing the basket to him after he sat behind you. "Hush. Listen...Raha," you said, deciding to change the subject as you inserted the key into your aircraft. "In the future, the next time we come here... I want you to get me a copy of everything the terminal has regarding Meracydia. I hope that's not too much to ask, but... Do you think you can do it?"

As you looked back at him, his ears were pricked up and his eyes wide. "Of course I can," he said, smiling sadly. "But... I'm afraid that a copy of 'everything' might also include contents you would...prefer not to read. I am certain you already know this, but..."

"I know. You are trying to keep me from seeing something that will bother me," you laughed at your own expense, drifting off into the sky with G'raha on the Mana Cutter. "I've seen many things that have bothered me, Raha, and this will not be the last. I want to know. I _must_ know. I feel like... there is something special about Meracydia. Maybe even...an answer to all the things I've been asking myself since I was small. But for now..."

"...Let's just focus on your crystal. I'll help you however I can."

G'raha nodded slowly as the wind whipped past you. "Aye. ...For now, I will focus on this," he smiled gently, wrapping his arms around your waist as he leaned against you. "During this short-lived peace, I want you to be happy, Beth. I want to enjoy our time together."

"I-I know. It has been a nice change," you said quietly. "Spending time with you and everyone. Enjoying all the festivities together and just...getting a chance to breathe. I can't help but feel anxious, though. I know it won't be long... until there is another war to fight."

"And when that war does come," G'raha said softly. "I will fight at your side as a Scion. Together, we will overcome it all...as we have always done." He snuggled against your back and you blushed deeply as he dropped a light kiss on your neck.

"H-Hey, what's gotten into you...? You're usually not so forward."

"Hm hm," he laughed. "When we are alone like this, sometimes I can overcome my...shyness a little. I just want you to know," he hugged you a little more tightly. "How much I cherish you. How much I love you..."

"I know... Raha," you touched one hand to his, your heart beating loudly in your chest. "I love you too. More than I could ever put into words, you know... I've always loved you."

=====

G'raha remained focused on his project for a few days, but then he seldom mentioned it again after that. "Raha, how is that project of yours going? The one to make your Aeon Crystal?" You asked him one morning as you shared breakfast in your room.

He looked up at you, his ears waggling shyly as you wiped a bit of egg from his mouth with a napkin. Blushing, he glanced away for a moment before answering. "'Tis going well. Better than I expected," he replied, slowly meeting your gaze. "I received more than a little help from one of the jewelcrafters here in Mor Dhona, and the spell is...nearly complete."

You tilted your head. "Nearly? Hmm..." You blinked at him when he smiled bashfully, returning to his breakfast. "Raha, would you like to go to Gridania on a date together? I wanted to look at all the Valentione's decorations and maybe...we could try on the outfits? They're cute... I really want to see you in the men's costume."

He chewed his food thoughtfully before offering you a bashful smile. "I would love to go with you, Beth. It has been quite some time since I last visited Gridania... I believe the last time was..." His voice drifted off as he closed his eyes, feeling nostalgic.

"When we had a race. And then we spent the night together at the inn..."

"Aye..." G'raha blushed to remember that day's events.

Recalling that night from the distant past, the two of you headed to New Gridania together and went to the Amphitheatre to peruse the city's decorations and events. Since you came together as a couple, you both were offered complimentary Valentione's outfits.

Separated for a time, a young Elezen woman took you to a changing room and offered you an outfit that you were _not_ expecting--it was quite sexy, with fishnet leggings, underwear, heels and a dress with a tempting opening in the chest area, though your bust was hardly large enough to make it truly tantalizing. When you put it on, you stared at yourself in the mirror...

"Oh, you look gorgeous!" said the woman. "Go on, knock his socks off!"

"This is...um... a little surprising. Why was I given this outfit and not the one the other women are wearing around the city?" You smiled awkwardly.

"I made all these dresses myself," she explained. "I saw a beautiful woman once, long ago... a really tall Elezen woman who was the epitome of style and female beauty. I've seen you around, Warrior of Light, I know all about you. And, well... you reminded me of that woman--she was the one who inspired me to become a dressmaker. So... I thought it'd be fitting if I gave this dress to you! I've been looking for a looong time for someone perfect to wear it!"

"I-I see... It's a nice story, but... I don't know...does it really suit me?" "Perfectly! In fact, if your boyfriend doesn't agree... well, he's just crazy! You're amazing beautiful and sexy! He won't be able to keep his hands--let alone his eyes--off of you!"

"...Ahahaha... That's a bit embarrassing, but... Since you seem like you really want me to wear it... I will. And... I've never tried to be sexy before, so... if...if he really likes it, I'll be happy."

"Tee hee. Good luck, Warrior of Light!"

Thus, you went outside and met up with G'raha Tia. He looked incredibly handsome, as you expected, and when he saw you his face flushed immediately and he rubbed his arm.

"O-Oh... Beth. That outfit is... is..." He swallowed slowly, his eyes shifting nervously. "...incredibly... f-flattering. I-I... I mean! 'Tis very beautiful...and...distracting-- I mean-- you are... captivating! Ahem... S-Sorry... What I mean to say is... You look positively stunning."

"Th-Thanks, Raha..." You tried your best not to look embarrassed, but smiled awkwardly despite your best interests. "You're very handsome. Definitely the best looking guy in the whole city!" You took his hand with a beaming smile. "Shall we see what sort of couple's events we can participate in for fun? I want to have a fun date with you today."

"Mmm... Indeed. Let us enjoy the festivities to our hearts' content," he said, squeezing your hand as he smiled up at you, his tail wagging happily. "I think I saw an interesting stall up over there... Shall we investigate together, adventurer?"

"Investigate we shall, my trusty companion!"

You went on to spend the whole day with G'raha Tia in New Gridania, participating in all sorts of events together: making chocolates, navigating a maze, delivering sweets, singing--which was disastrous for you, but it was worth it to hear G'raha's singing voice... and finally, you shared a romantic dance together as the sun set.

That night, you shared a room together at Gridania's inn and felt a sense of nostalgia...

"The last time we were here, it was before we parted for what I thought would be forever," you said, sitting beside him on his bed. "And this time, on the cusp of a new future together."

"Aye," G'raha said softly, leaning against you as he closed his eyes. "A long future, Beth."

Smiling, you turned to G'raha, touching a hand to his cheek until he met your gaze...and then you kissed him softly. He embraced you, the kiss growing deeper as he leaned into you, eventually lowering you down onto the bed.

He gazed down at you with a mischievous grin as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Ah... 'Tis almost too difficult to stop, sometimes. The sensation is--"

"Who said you should stop, Raha?" With a giggle, you wrapped your arms around him and pulled him down, kissing him again. . .

=====

In the days that followed, you and G'raha spent a lot of time in Ishgard, helping with the final stages of the restoration efforts. After working through a busy Valentione's, G'raha asked to take a stroll with you into the Coerthas Western Highlands, which you happily accepted.

It was a rare night; the sky was clear and the stars were crisp and bright. A few flurries danced about like a wave of magic as the two of you walked hand-in-hand through the pristine snow.

"It's beautiful," you said softly, coming to a scenic overlook with a perfect view of the sky. "Were you aware the weather would be so agreeable tonight, Raha?"

"I... may have researched it beforehand, yes," he answered, dodging your looks rather consistently since the moment you had stepped into Coerthas with him. "I thought...you would appreciate the scenery." He stared at the ground, smiling thoughtfully.

His ears waggled slowly as his tail gently swayed in the wind, but he was obviously trying to keep himself calm. You reached out and touched his head until he looked up at you, his cheeks rippling with red and his eyes growing wide.

"You're so shy tonight. What's on your mind, Raha?" You tilted your head at him, smiling warmly, and again he avoided your questioning eyes.

"Only you..." he murmured.

You looked up at the stars as a flake-filled wind brushed across the highlands, sending a snowy drift tumbling towards you. "It's amazing," you took a breath of the chilly air. "Being with you like this almost makes me feel like a normal person. My mind isn't racing with worry... I've become almost addicted to this feeling of calm. Even if it won't last forever..."

"...it's just one more thing I want to protect with my life."

"Mm..." You heard G'raha mumbling something beside you, followed by a gentle sound of crunching snow. When you turned your head, you saw that he was kneeling.

"...Raha?"

A sweet smile slowly came across his lips as his ruby eyes shimmered with affection. He held up a closed hand, and when he opened it, a tiny ruby crystal heart floated above his palm.

You knew immediately it must have been the culmination of his project--G'raha's own "Heart Crystal" which he had named some days before, though he said it in passing only once.

"Beth..." G'raha began. "...This crystal I present to you, contains a reflection of all the hopes, dreams and emotions that you inspire in me. 'Tis but a piece of my heart, but one I hope that you will accept; not only as a gift, but as a promise. A promise... to be yours, eternally."

"R-Raha...?" You blinked at him.

"...Aye... I wish to marry you, Beth. To become eternally bonded together. Long has it been a dream of mine, buried deep within my heart as I yearned to meet you again. I dreamt of a future where we could walk together like this for all of my days..."

"...And so, I ask you..." He opened his mouth slightly before pursing his lips, his ears wiggling. "...Will you let me become yours, Beth? Will you marry me?"

For a moment your mind was blank. You placed your hands on your face as your heart raced. Even though performing the Aeon's Verse with G'raha Tia was something like a marriage ceremony, neither of you spoke about it outside of Anyx Trine.

However, an Eternal Bonding...

...meant that G'raha wanted to make you his in the eyes of everyone you knew.

And that filled you with inexplicable joy.

"Y-Yes!" You cried, falling to your knees in the snow as you took the Heart Crystal into your hand. It radiated with a serene warmth, and you could almost hear his soft voice in your mind and feel his caress as you held it. You embraced him suddenly, quickly pulling him to you.

His tail shot up as he gasped in surprise, then chuckled softly, his hands gently wrapping around you. "Beth..." He whispered your name and you felt one of his tears fall upon your neck. Then, he squeezed you tightly and stood up, lifting you into his arms bridal style.

"R-Raha?! Hey...!"

"Hm hm. Did you think because of our height differences that I was incapable of carrying you? Do you remember...? When we first met, you kept falling asleep as we spoke late into the night about the Allagan Empire and the Crystal Tower...and every night I carried you to bed." He smiled fondly, hugging you close. "...I love you, Beth."

"I love you too, Raha. You're...too sweet, you know?" You reached out to stroke one of his ears, which twitched in response as he blushed. "B-But you're not actually going to carry me all the way back to Falcon's Nest, are you?"

"Hmm?" G'raha turned and began to walk, still carrying you as he smiled wryly. "Shall I?"

He blinked away another few tears and you felt your own eyes welling up. "Raha, put me down." He did as you asked and wagged his tail as he stared up at you curiously. You cupped his face in your hands and kissed him deeply, passionately, until he blushed profusely.

When you pulled away, he made an adorable pouting expression as his tail whipped back and forth. "When you become my wife, I..."

You leaned down and kissed away the small tears that dripped from his eyes and smiled at him. "...Y'shtola will tease us for sure," you giggled, blushing at the thought of being called G'raha's 'wife'. "...In my mind, we are already eternally bonded."

"Mmm..." G'raha blinked at you and bit his lips, rubbing his arm. "'Tis true, and yet... I yearn for the night I may love you as a husband loves his wife." His ears drooped as he stared at you with a shy yet passionate gaze.

Your eyes widened when you realized what he meant; trying to hide your shyness, you brushed back his hair with a hand and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"...There's no rule saying we have to wait, Raha."

He stared at you in shock, the fur on his tail prickling in surprise. "Wh-What...do you mean?"

You glanced away from him. "N-Nothing! Race you to Falcon's Nest!"

"Wait!" he cried as you ran off, dashing after you. The two of you left a long trail of snow as you raced together back to Falcon's Nest, and eventually you could not help but laugh with joy. G'raha laughed along with you as a shooting star streaked across the heavens.

"Beth!" G'raha caught your hand as you ran together.

"I saw it, too. Let's make a wish, Raha..." You stopped, and the two of you raised your eyes to the sky as a second shooting star raced after the first.

_"For a future that will shine as brightly as the stars..."_

"...Happy Valentione's, Raha. There is only one sweet I am craving...and that is _you_."


End file.
